


No More Farewells

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle loses Rumplestiltskin to old age and sickness after his curse is broken but that doesn't mean they'll be apart forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Farewells

No More Farewells 

The past three months had been hard for Belle. She never thought he would actually die since he was the 'dark one'. He was immortal and meant to live forever. She imagined he'd still be here long after she'd turned to dust but that wasn't what had transpired. She knew he was sick after returning to Storybrooke. She'd banished him, but in the end they had been reunited after she broke his curse with true loves kiss. He was now a mortal, completely vulnerable to human disease. They'd put their lives back together, and she had everything she truly wanted. She had Rumplestiltskin without his curse or magic. He was just like everyone else, and he was all hers. His limp had returned which made them take life slower, but she didn't mind. It was nice just having him by her side again.

A few years passed, and he became weaker. Three and a half centuries worth of living had caught up with him, and he was dying. It had started out as a violent cough that increased as his sickness worsened. She'd begged Regina and Emma to heal him, but they couldn't. Regina told her that no amount of magic could cheat death and when it was his time, he would go.

It was snowing the day he died. Beautiful white fat flakes plummeted from the sky, landing softly to the earth. His coughing fits had worsened, and he was unable to get out of bed. She sat in the chair adjacent to their bed, holding his hand comfortingly.

"Won't you climb in bed with me sweetheart?" he inquired in his thick brogue.

Belle looked into his tired eyes, objective at first, "Rumple I don't want to make you uncomfortable." she'd hesitated wishing not to disturb him.

"I need to hold you Belle..." he whispered, and she nodded, climbing into bed with him. He'd turned to face her, wrapping her in his frail embrace.

"Rumple..." she whispered, brushing gray streaks from his eyes endearingly.

"You know I always hoped to fill this house up with beautiful children. I'm so sorry we never got that chance sweetheart." he'd whispered regretfully.

She shook her head, "Don't be sorry Rumple...I'm just glad we had a few good years together." she smiled, kissing the back of his hand gently.

"A younger man would have been better suited for you my Belle. I'm too old to give you what you desire." he supplied, coughing into his sleeve.

"Don't say that Rumple...You were all I ever wanted. You were always enough." she assured him, kissing his brow tenderly.

"I feel the same way about you sweetheart. My parent's didn't love me and neither did my first wife, but you truly have loved me despite all I've put you through. It was worth being born if the only good thing that came out of my miserable existence was loving you. One day spent in your presence was worth three hundred years of isolation." he muttered. She kissed his cracked lips softly. His trembling hand ran ardently through her thick tresses as he kissed her back fervently. They shared several more kisses, lying in companionable silence.

"I can hear him..." he mumbled into her ear.

"Who can you hear?" Belle questioned, touching his forehead lightly.

"Bae...He's come to take me home. He says it's time." he whispered, and she could feel his breathing becoming more shallow.

"Rumple, I can't lose you..." she whimpered, tears staining her cheeks.

"You won't ever lose me sweetheart. I'll be right here." he strained, touching her heart gently.

"I love you so much Rumplestiltskin." she cried, kissing him desperately, wishing to breathe life back into him.

"And I love you my darling Belle, I'll be waiting for you on the other side. Consider this a short farewell." he coughed hard, his breathing becoming labored. She felt his life slowly slipping away when she kissed him one final time, stealing away his last breath. She felt him growing cold when she pulled away from him, but she couldn't bear to untangle herself from him as she laid there, cradling him to herself awhile longer.

They'd buried him the following day, laying him to rest beside his son. She found herself frequenting his grave quite often. She would bring his favorite books to read and a thermos of iced tea. She spent most of her time there and there were some days she couldn't bear to leave him, so she slept beside his grave.

The years passed quickly and there were some days it felt like she was barely existing. Her father encouraged her to move on, but she knew she could love no one but Rumplestiltskin. She chose to live in his expansive mansion alone because it was all she had left of him. It felt like his sanctuary, and she never wanted to leave it.

She continued running the shop until it became too much for her, passing it on to Henry when he was older. When she passed her child bearing years, she began tutoring young children in her home. She woke up one morning, ready to begin her day. She stopped when she passed by the mirror. Thin lines creased her brow, chestnut tresses slowly fading to gray.

"It looks like I'm getting old." she smirked, realizing that she hadn't given her age any real thought until now. Seventy-five years had passed since her birth, and nearly fifty had passed since she'd lost him. She sighed rushing out the door, ready to meet her first pupil.

The days that passed were challenging for her, and she felt her energies declining. She spent more days in bed than she did with her students. She took up reading again and knitting in between naps. Henry visited her frequently, making sure she was okay. Sometimes he would make them a fresh batch of tea, and they would talk the hours away about his children and business affairs. He was the most successful lawyer in Storybrooke, and Belle enjoyed their time together. It made her feel close to the man she'd lost so many years ago.

"Well grandma I should be going. Will you be okay here alone?" Henry inquired, picking up the coat that was hanging on the back of his chair.

"I'll be just fine if you promise to bring me some diner coffee in the morning." she winked. He chuckled, kissing her cheek affectionately.

"I promise." he assured her before slipping out the door. She flipped off the bedside lamp, snuggling under the covers. She closed her eyes, sighing serenely when she felt two familiar arms snake themselves around her waist.

"I've been waiting for you." she cooed, relishing the touch she hadn't felt in so many years.

"I've always been here. I've been longing to take you with me but the time was never right. You weren't ready yet." he spoke in a voice she'd only heard in her dreams until now.

"Take me home, Rumple." she commanded, and she felt him grab her hand leading her away from the bed. She didn't bother looking back at what she was leaving behind because they were together again and that's all she'd ever wanted.

"There will be no more farewells." she sighed, feeling relieved as they walked down the hallway toward a room filled with light.

"No more." he assured her when they reached the door. He grasped her hand tightly as they both walked into the light.

The next morning when Henry came to check on her, he found her smiling peacefully, and he knew they were finally together again.


End file.
